What Shouldn't Be
by NebulaLuna30
Summary: "In which the boys travel through Amity Park and are introduced to an entity they can't quite exorcize. There is also "MEAT PIE!" and Sam and Dean stand on the other side of the generation gap... What right did a ghost have to call them "old" anyway it was already dead ?" Lizeth. SUPERNATURAL/DANNY PHANTOM CROSSOVER


**Author's Note: Okay, so this isn't the first fanfiction that I've written, it is however, the first one that I've uploaded to . That's not to say that I'm a total newbie; I have stalked the various pages of FanFiction for many years now. So I won't be terribly insulted and mean if you take the time to write me a review, even if it is about how much I suck at writing. So don't be afraid to do so since I want to know how this story sounds outside my own head. Anyway, this story was adopted by me as a plot bunny from the lovely Lizeth! I can only hope that I have done a modest job of portraying this story so far. **

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I am not nearly insane enough to think that I own either Supernatural and Danny Phantom. These shows belong to their respective creators. Likewise, this story idea belongs to Lizeth ( find her on DeviantArt!) **

**Chapter 1: Hit the Road**

* * *

Sam Winchester sat behind his messy make shift desk, pinching the bridge of his nose as he fought off an emerging headache. Several papers with handwritten notes lay scattered by the laptop that Sam was currently using, the result of almost an entire day of research, and more importantly, the cause of Sam's annoyance.

Letting out a frustrated sigh, Sam pushed the table away from him, opting to take a break and maybe get out of the small motel room he and his brother were currently occupying instead of continuing with the dull work. A quick glance at the analog clock that hung on the wall solidified his decision. It was now almost four in the afternoon and he had yet to eat anything since morning.

The sound of the door knob jiggling brought Sam out of his thoughts. He barely managed to turn his head in time to see the door swing open and Dean stride in, carelessly throwing the door shut behind him.

"Hey, what's all this?" Dean asked, glancing at the littered area around his brother's bed.

"Where have you been?" Sam retorted, ignoring the question.

Dean threw a playful smirk towards his brother, lifting his head before he casually shrugged, moving closer to the mess.

With a roll of his eyes at his brother's frivolous nature, Sam deadpanned, "Research."

Dean turned his attention back to the papers scattered everywhere briefly before turning back to Sam. "So… you got anything?"

Sam momentarily fixed his brother with a pointed glare before sighing and answering, "Not much. Beside a few freak accidents, there really isn't anything solid to go on."

Dean raised a skeptic eyebrow before picking up some random papers and reading through them.

Creasing his eyebrows as he came upon a curious article, he looked up to meet a rather irritated and impatient Sam's eyes.

"What about this?" Dean held up the article that caught his attention. Sam took the paper, scrunching his eyebrows as he read through it. "What, you mean the one about the alleged ghosts haunting this town?" Sam scoffed.

"Yeah, why not? I mean, it wouldn't be the first time we've stumbled across a place with multiple spirits. This town could be like a magnet attracting a bunch of pissed of ghosts or something. Like some sort of evil mystic hot spot."

It was Sam's turn to raise a skeptic eyebrow at his brother's explanation. "Well, for one, this place doesn't have any of the usual signs of a haunting; no mysterious deaths," he started counting off with his fingers, "no freak accidents, no missing people, nothing. As far as I can tell, there's nothing to suggest that this article is true. For all I know, this article was written by a bunch of teens looking to get a few good laughs out of a stupid hoax that went a bit over their heads. I mean, if there really were that many vengeful spirits drawn to this place, we'd see way more than just a bit of property damage," Sam finished very matter-of-factly.

"Come on!" Dean retorted, an incredulous look on his face, "It wouldn't hurt to check it out. We've gone on less in the past before right? Besides, I'm itching to work on a case! It's been too long. And hey, I know you feel the same way too," Dean pointed an accusing finger at the still annoyed Sam who simply rolled his eyes. "And you said it yourself, there are no solid leads on anything right now, so we might as well just pick a town and start there. We're close to this place anyway," Dean stated, gesturing to the paper Sam had set down.

It was quiet for a moment before Sam let out a defeated sigh, raising his hands in surrender. "Okay, fine, you win. Like you said, it's not like we have anything else to do at the moment." Dean looked up with a smug expression and a clever smirk that had his younger brother once again, rolling his eyes. "Can I just know why you seem so dead set on going to this place?" Sam huffed.

Dean's smirk grew into a wide boyish grin and his hazel eyes shone with mischief. "Well, I heard there's a neat little diner that sells amazing pie-"

"Really?" Sam asked, chuckling light heartedly while his brother simply shrugged in response. "Say what you will Sammy, but I'm getting me some pie!" he stated, clapping his hands together to emphasize his point.

"Yeah, whatever. Alright come one, help me clean this mess up. We can check out first thing tomorrow morning." Sam said, turning to the litter of papers that were haphazardly conquering a large space of the small room.

"Alright, but first, we're going out to eat! There's this restaurant a couple blocks away from here, and the waitress, man she's smoking." Dean flashed one of his trademark smirks at the thought.

Ignoring most of Dean's superficial comment, Sam scrunched his eyebrows. "Didn't you just come back?" he asked quizzically.

Dean's smile, this time, was tinged in comprehension. "Give me a little credit. You think I don't know that you've been sitting in front of that laptop all day? Doing research? I know you probably haven't given yourself a break either. Come on Sammy, dinner's on me." Dean said, gesturing for Sam to follow.

Shoving his hands in his pockets, Sam glanced down at the specific article resting atop his computer, eyes reading the bold letters printed on the page; **Amity Park, America's Most Haunted City?** Shaking his head, Sam turned to follow his brother out the door, and hopefully, to some much appreciated food.

* * *

**End of Chapter One. I'm hoping to update in give or take a week? If all goes well. Until then, I hope you enjoyed this and please, R&R**


End file.
